Ape
Ape is a giant gorilla kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Ape is....a giant ape! He tends to make really stupid moves and often gets killed a lot by doing so, because he doesn't seem to really think it through, if at all. Ape also often likes to challenge other monsters (ones that are usually much more stronger than him by miles), apparently thinking that he can take them down. History Debut: Bizarre Wrestling Kaiju Battle Nemesis vs. AdonisGoji Ape then reappeared somehow in Romania where he flipped the bird at AdonisGoji, causing a ground explosion. AdonisGoji didn't care however and then blasted his Devastation Beam at Ape, killing him yet again. Battle in Sapporo: Neo Ganimes, Jiorugon and Omicron PRGoji Ape reappeared (yet again!) in Sapporo where he rampaged across near a rocky area, only then for the rocks to form and create the space rock monster---Jiorugon! Jiorugon then beat Ape to a pulp and killed him with his chain. Ooaranya vs. Shadorah Ape appeared throwing rocks at Ooaranya and was about to take fight, but he was then swiftly killed by Shadorah before he could get to do anything. Raiga Raids Again Ape briefly appeared in the RP where he was throwing rocks at buildings, but failing. Death Penguin didn't take too kindly to him and then fired a stream of flames against him, killing Ape yet again. Before Ape died though, he gave out the finger one last time at Death Penguin. Jumbo Mecha Ape appeared to help Captain Ghidorah to fight off Jumbo Mecha, only then to promptly get destroyed by it as he flipped the bird at the giant robot. Armored Mecha Gunbot Ape appeared to fight off all (or rather flip off) Onidevil, Gogola, Dorugo and Frogos, only then to be instantly destroyed by all four monsters firing their attacks against him. Vernonn vs. The Five (Not Busy) Ultras Ape later joined in Vernonn's group along with CenturyDesutoroia and Gagan and partook in the "invasion" of New York City, where he presumably did some damage. However his only notable feat was giving the middle finger to Ultraman Xenon, who then promptly punched/destroyed him down, causing Ape to fall over and explode, yet again. Redman vs Vernonn 2 Ape made a cameo in the RP where Madarla in her inflated form landed on top of both him, Blue Doctor, Pink Guy and Century Destoroyah. Surprisingly, he did not die here. Vernonn Black Ape appeared in the RP when he was gathered among Vernonn's other members to witness the unveiling of Mecha-Vernonn. Mecha-Vernonn then went on psycho mode, firing missiles and lasers all around, to which then one of his missiles then hit Ape, killing him. Giganosaur Appears: Kaiju Bloodbath Ape appeared again much later where he showed up in combat late and flipped the bird, only then to get destroyed by Gekkokus 1-4 attacks, killing him off. Abilities * Flipping the Bird: Ape can give out the middle finger which by doing this can: ** Ground Explosion: Somehow cause a ground explosion, capable of destroying a bunch of cars. This does little else however. * Resurrection: No matter how many times he is killed, Ape keeps coming back, though how he does it remains a mystery. Trivia * Ape is of course the giant ape from the notorious King Kong knockoff, A*P*E. * Ape was never truly given a real name. He is called "Ape" for simplicities sake. * Ape is infamous on the internet chiefly due to the scene where he flips the bird. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Animals Category:Mutants Category:Minor Villains Category:Joke Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased